


Thousand Years

by George_Benji



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best friends since birth au, Docnut is only in the beginning and it's pretty minor, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentions of a one night stand, Mentions of alcohol, No Smut, Pan/poly Kaikaina, Technically under 18 but it's mostly alluded to, Transgender Kaikaina, Transgender Simmons, loads of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/George_Benji/pseuds/George_Benji
Summary: When you've been best friends with someone for a thousand years, there isn't much left to do with each other. At least, not until you realize you're in love with them. Then you have an asthma attack and stay up all night thinking about them.





	Thousand Years

“I can't believe you're in the eleventh grade and you're just now realizing that you're in love with Grif,” Donut teased, resting his head on Doc's shoulder.

 

Simmons felt his face flush as he sputtered, “I mean- I've always- We've been so close- And I just never- Augh!” Simmons buried his face in his hands, his lunch sitting ignored mere inches from his elbows.

 

“Aw, c’mon Dick. Let me give it to you this way, Dexter’s in love with you too. Just- Go get your man!” Donut snuggled closer to his boyfriend, not even looking in Simmons’ direction.

 

“He's staying after in Sarge's, he made another stupid comment during gym and Sarge lost it.” Simmons sits back up with a sigh. “What would I even do? Burst in there and yell about how I'm in love with Grif?” Simmons buries his face in his arms on the table yet again.

 

A reassuring hand falls on Simmons’ shoulder, looking up expecting Donut, Simmons is surprised to see the hand belongs to Doc. “It'll all work itself out, Simmons. Just look at Donut and I,” Doc squeezes Simmons’ shoulder before removing hand, “remember how we started?”

 

Simmons did, in fact, remember how Doc and Donut met. The two had ran into each other in the wall and given each other bloody noses. Donut cried because he'd gotten blood on his outfit and Doc cried because he'd made another person bleed. They were the talk of the school for a month.

 

Doc smiled fondly, recalling the event as if it hadn't traumatized him enough to make him miss a week of school. “Yeah!” Donut cut in, raising his head from Doc's shoulder, but keeping his arm around Doc's waist. “Look at us now, we're practically joined at the pelvis!”

 

Simmons sighed heavily, “You're right. You guys are both right. I'll ask him tonight, or tomorrow… Or next wee-”

 

“How about tomorrow morning?” Donut offers softly.

 

“Yeah… Yeah, that sounds good…” Simmons nodded to himself just as the bell rang signalling lunch was over. Simmons took his lunch with him to his next class so he could give it to Grif.

 

In their fifth period history class, Grif ate the lunch thankfully. Simmons was practically vibrating in his seat, anticipating the next morning. “Hey,” Grif whispered, his mouth full of the sloppy joe, “what's got you so nervous?” Simmons made a face at Grif talking with his mouth full so Grif swallowed harshly before adding, “It’s not that test next period, right?”

 

Being reminded of the test caused a wave of panic to fall over Simmons as he began hyperventilating. “Simmons?” the teacher asked from the front of the class, “Are you okay?” Before she was able to ask again, Grif had pulled out Simmons’ backup inhaler from Grif’s own pocket and gave it to Simmons.

 

“Tha-nk yo-u,” Simmons wheezed between puffs of his inhaler.

 

“Grif, you're not allowed to let other students use your medication,” the teacher scolded.

 

“Oh, no, that inhaler belongs Simmons’. It's his backup so I keep it just in case.” Simmons handed it back to Grif for safe(ish) keeping.

 

“Did Simmons not bring his usual inhaler with him today?” the teacher interrogated.

 

“No ma’am. I left mine in my room this morning.” The teacher grunted in response and continued the lesson.

 

=×=×=×=×=×=

 

Later that night, Simmons lay in his bed trying to push Grif from his thoughts. This was a difficult task, one he'd attempted many times, but was yet to succeed at. The difficulty of the task amplified a million times due to Simmons over thinking how the next morning might go. 

 

Grif and Simmons had been best friends since birth, or what seemed like that at least. Simmons's moms had lent a hand to Grif’s mother in raising Grif and Kaikaina. The three older women had been best friends since high school, possibly even middle school. With Grif and Kaikaina’s father out of the picture, Simmons's moms were always there to help.

 

This meant Grif and Simmons had had many sleepovers, even if they were of two different “biological sexes”. Thankfully for Simmons, when he'd come out as transgender, at an age long before he even knew what the word meant, his moms had been beyond supportive. Nonetheless, Simmons and Grif had shared a bed more often than not. 

 

That particular night though, Simmons wanted nothing more than to push Grif from his mind. He finally closed his eyes and rolled to his side, falling into a deep slumber. Everything was slightly warped, but clear at the same time.

 

“You've never kissed anyone, right?” A twelve year old Grif asked Simmons. They sat in Grif's room, from four years ago.

 

“Yeah, if I had, I’d’ve told you.” Simmons heard himself respond.

 

“Do you want to practice with me? So that when we're older we'll know how.” Simmons could barely make out Grif's face in the dark moonlight, but was able to tell from the other side of the bed that he was nervous.

 

“Yeah!” Simmons smiled at Grif, excited to be having a first kiss, even if wouldn't technically count.

 

“Okay, promise not to laugh,” Grif gulped before crawling across the bed to Simmons.

 

“Dex, we both know you're the one who’d laugh, not me.” Simmons gulped as well before leaning in close to Grif.

 

Their kiss was sloppy, wet, and just all around awkward. It was made worse when Grif's lip got caught in Simmons’s braces and started bleeding. Grif's lip was done bleeding soon, but they didn't practice kissing again for a few more nights. Their second kiss went just about the same as the first, save for some blood. In total, this'd probably gone on for about a month before Grif got his first girlfriend, then they stopped.

 

Grif's first girlfriend had been fairly sweet but overall boring and bland. She wore glasses and had a ponytail and that was pretty much the most interesting thing about her. Simmons had tried to be supportive of Grif, even if he really didn't like idea of him and the girl dating. Grif was with the girl for a total of three months. Their breakup had been as bland as the girl.

 

Simmons had never officially dated anyone, but in ninth grade he'd gone all the way with a random guy at a party. The party had been the first and only party Simmons ever went to in high school. At the party, Simmons had gotten slightly tipsy, not drunk enough to not know what was going on, but enough to let him loosen up enough to have a one night stand. Up until that point, Simmons hadn't even known that he was gay, but he had been suspecting for quite a while.

 

The scene of Grif's bedroom switched to Simmons’s living room a few years back. Grif and Simmons sat on his living room couch, watching movies together. They sat comfortably cuddling together, feeding each other popcorn and making comments on the movie.

 

“I can't believe they think this heteronormative romantic subplot was something people would actually enjoy,” Grif groaned, shoving a handful of popcorn into his mouth. Simmons hummed in response, absentmindedly running his hands through Grif's hair, whose head lay on his stomach.

 

“It's really so useless I don't get why they included it, even then they could have made it interesting…” Simmons sighed sadly as he continued to run his hands through Grif's hair.

 

“I don't get how ma and momma did it in their generation.” Grif flipped over, resting his chin on Simmons’ stomach, still lying across the whole couch between Simmons’ legs. “I mean, even now I hear some shit people say about you or Kai and I either get pissed or wonder if I'd ever be able publicly come out.”

 

Kaikaina had come out as transgender much later than Simmons, but nonetheless she came out early in middle school.

 

“What would you come out as?” Simmons asked Grif, moving his hands from Grif's hair down rest at Simmons’ side.

  
  


“Well I mean, gay, probably. As far I've got my identity figured out I'm certain of that, at least for now.” 

 

Simmons hummed yet again, “What do you think is stopping you from coming out to mom?” Simmons why trying not to seem pushy, but he was curious.

 

“I don't know…” Grif took his gaze away from Simmons’ and flipped back over to his back. “I mean, mom's been best friends with ma and momma for forever, and all three of them were okay with you and Kai being gay and trans. I mean, for all they know, I'm gay as well. Like, at this point do I even have to come out? Kai's pan, which I guess is more of a specific label… but I'm just homosexual. They probably assume that I'm-” Grif was never able to finish his rant due to Kai walking into Simmons’s living room, seeing the two boys cuddling so close together.

 

“Holy shit-” Kai's face broke into a huge smile, “you two really are dating!”

 

Simmons’ and Grif's faces both lit on fire as they tore away from each other, “NO WE'RE NOT!”

 

The sound of Simmons’ alarm woke him up from his dream. Before he'd even gotten his binder on for the school day, he'd already forgotten about his dream. 

 

Simmons was still undecided on how he was going to confess his feelings to Grif. He figured he'd ride with Grif and Kai to school in Grif's car. Then he'd wait for Kai to go into school and he'd just ask Grif out. Most everyone already assumed that they were dating anyway. Nothing would change really…

 

Everything had gone according to plan, Simmons rode to school with Grif and Kai, Kai ran off to meet with one of her boyfriends or girlfriends or significant others or something. “I mean, I'm all for staying in the car and not moving all day, but it seems like something is bothering you.” Grif looked over at Simmons calculatively.

 

“Wha-at?” Simmons’s voice cracked partway through the word. “Okay… there's something I wanted to say… or ask.”

 

“Holy shit, we're having a heartfelt conversation  _ now _ ?”

 

“I just thought that right now was as good a time as any other time. Grif, I wanted to tell you that you date me, and ask you to love me.” Grif's face broke into a shit eating grin and Simmons thought over what he'd just said before blushing and facepalming. “Damn it, and to think I practiced saying that all morning!”

 

A consoling hand landed on Simmons's shoulder as Grif said, “I don't doubt you did. I love you too, and yes I'll be your boyfriend. We've basically been married for our whole lives, what's making us being boyfriends going to change anything other than mark us as exclusive and romantically involved.”

 

Simmons smiled at Grif, “So, can we get to class before we're late?”

  
“Not preferably, but sure.” Grif shrugged before he and Simmons got out of the car. They walked to their first period holding hands, which was not a new or rare occurrence.

**Author's Note:**

> Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years.


End file.
